Remember Me
by lachicamestiza
Summary: "La muerte no puede detener el amor verdadero, solo puede retrasarlo un poco"


**REMEMBER ME**

La guerra había llegado a su punto culminante. El castillo de Hogwarts que me había recibido y acogido desde hace casi 7 años, ahora estaba hecho pedazos. Cualquier otra persona que no lo conociera, opinaría que todo aquel desastre habría sido por obra de la naturaleza, sin embargo, aquello no era así.

La pelea entre Voldemort y Harry se había extendido por casi un día entero. Muchos habían muerto sacrificando su vida, para darle la oportunidad de vencerlo. Estudiantes de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor e inclusive de Slytherin, yacían malheridos al interior del castillo. Las perdidas eran numerosas, y lo que Harry quería evitar era que siguiera aquella masacre.

...

Harry me dirigió una mirada, y aquello bastó para saber que había llegado el momento de dejarlo ir. Me sentía frustrada por no poder hacer nada al respecto, sentía que mi pecho se oprimía tan fuerte que me resultaba trabajo respirar.

Trate de evitar mostrarme triste ante él, pero era imposible viéndolo ver cómo se dirigía a un destino del cual no tenía escapatoria. Las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mi rostro, me recordaban lo doloroso que sería esperar a que terminara todo aquello.

El abrazo que me dio Ronald cuando Harry partió al Bosque Prohibido, fue casi reconfortante. Llevaba hablándome minutos, mientras entrabamos a lo que quedaba del Aula de Pociones, sin embargo, no le presté atención suficiente. Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento, es que todo estuviera bien.

–Mione, tienes que ser fuerte. Harry estará bien, ¡estoy completamente seguro!–dijo tratando de animarme.

–Losé Ron, pero me siento mal por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. En estos momentos está en algún lugar del Bosque Prohibido, sólo con Voldemort y su gente.–

–Esto tenía que pasar Mione, así había sido predicho desde el día que nació. Sabes que tambien lamento que no podamos estar con él en estos momentos, pero estoy seguro que Harry saldrá de esta.–

–No lo sé Ron. Estamos hablando de Voldemort, el mago más fuerte de todos los tiempos después de Dumbledore.–

–Tranquila Mione, cuando menos lo pienses Harry estará aquí.–

Sabía que Ronald también sufría con lo de Harry, sus últimas palabras habían sonado con menos seguridad que las primeras, por lo que preferí no seguir hablando más del tema hasta que ver que volviera con mis propios ojos.

...

–Ronald, tengo que curarme unas heridas–le dije señalando mi pecho…–¿te importaría dejarme sola por un momento?–agregué mientras me sentaba sobre el pequeño escritorio del fondo del salón que había quedado intacto con las batallas que ahí se habían librado.

Ronald se sonrojó por unos momentos, pero finalmente asintió.

–Aprovecharé para ir a buscar a los demás–dijo, mientras salía a toda prisa de aquel lugar.

Después de que abandonó el aula, procedí a empezar con el procedimiento de curación. Sabía que sería algo serio. Así que con un golpe de varita conjure algunos ungüentos, y pociones que servirían para curarme.

Empecé la curación rompiendo poco a poco la ropa que me cubría el pecho, de esa manera evitaría que se infectara más la maldición que Dolohov me había lanzado momentos atrás.

Cuando mi torso quedó completamente desnudo, tomé una bocanada de aire, y hundiendo mis dedos en el ungüento comencé a untarlo sobre mi piel, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares. Aquello era más doloroso de lo que pensaba, así que tuve que cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes para no gritar.

Tenía que repetir el procedimiento dos veces más, por lo que sin abrir los ojos palmee el escritorio para tomar otra ración, y cuando llevé mi mano al pecho, sentí que unos dedos extraños se habían adelantado para untarme aquel remedio. Mi primera reacción fue abrir los ojos, pero quien quiera que fuera me lo impedía.

–¿Ronald, eres tú?–cuestioné impaciente, tratando de cubrirme.

–No, el imbécil está buscando algo que comer en lo que quedan de las cocinas-contestó una voz de manera arrogante.

–¡¿Malfoy?!–exclamé abriendo los ojos rápidamente. –¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!, se supone que deberías estar huyendo en estos momentos.–

–¿Realmente pensaste que te dejaría Granger?, creí que eras más lista.

–Estás cometiendo un grave error Malfoy… cuando todo esto acabe él no tendrá piedad contigo. Quien tu sabes, sabe que lo traicionaste–

–Me importa poco lo que Voldemort sepa o no, si vendrá a matarme, lo mataré primero.

–No es tan sencillo, no puedes pelear sólo contra él, te matará–dije desesperada.

–Granger, creo que eso es lo que menos importa en ese momento–señaló dirigiéndome una mirada preocupada.–¡Tienes que curarte ahora!–agregó impaciente.

–¿Curarme?, ¡Malfoy!, tienes que salir de aquí!. ¿Sabes siquiera lo que implica que algún Mortífago o inclusive el propio Voldemort, te vea? Todo lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora habrá sido en vano. ¡Debes irte! ¡Y lo digo enserio!

–Pensé que jamás diría esto pero doy gracias a Salazar, de que esta sea tu manera de sermonearme Granger–

Sentí que la sangre subió hasta mi cabeza. Las circunstancias de que siguiera en el castillo y no huyendo como habíamos acordado días antes, no me dieron tiempo de sonrojarme por la situación.

Aquel momento era incómodo. Mi cerebro y mi boca parecían haberse desconectado, ni siquiera fui capaz de tapar mi desnudez. Su mirada gris sobre mi cuerpo, provocó que mi respiración se volviera entrecortada.

Si bien, había perdido mi virginidad con Malfoy, lo cuál había sido maravilloso. Ello no había vuelto a repetirse desde entonces, por lo que era imposible no ponerme nerviosa con su presencia.

Al percatarse de ello trató de contenerse, por lo que se giró buscando de entre las pociones que yacían sobre el escritorio, el más pequeño de los frascos.

–Está poción servirá–dijo colocándose nuevamente frente a mí. –Tienes que beberla toda–agregó estirando su brazo para ayudarme a beber. –En cuanto todo esto acabe te llevaré a la Mansión para terminar de curarte.–

–Malfoy, ¿qué pasará si Voldemort gana?–pregunté mientras terminaba de beber el líquido.

–Potter ganará Granger. No es tan bueno como yo, pero sé que lo logrará, es igual de testarudo que tú, eso es suficiente para cualquiera–

–Pero…

–Dije que ganará Granger–me contestó con su aire arrogante.

–Malfoy,se que no es el lugar ni el momento mas adecuado para decir esto, pero tarde o temprano tienes que saber...-dije ahogando un suspiro.

–Malfoy estoy espe...

–Shhh–silenció llevando un dedo a mi boca instantáneamente, mientras la varita de su elegante traje.

–¿Qué está pasando Malfoy?–dije tratando de no hacer ruido.

–¡Tienes que vestirte, alguien viene!–

–Debe ser Ron, seguro se ha preocupado por que no he vuelto–susurré, mientras conjuraba algo de ropa.

–No, no es él–contestó mientras se dirigía a la salida del aula, en posición de defensa.

...

–Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí... pero si es mi sobrino favorito–exclamó una voz ensordecedora que conocía muy bien.

–Tía Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A caso ha terminado todo?–

–El maldito de Potter, acabó con él–dijo de manera desesperada.

–¿Pero qué ha pasado con los demás?

–Él nos pidió que nos retiráramos, para hacerse cargo sólo, pero yo me quede cerca del bosque, y cuando vi como el maldito de Potter terminaba con él, decidí venir a cobrar venganza. Y empezaré por matar de una vez por todas a esa asquerosa sangresucia.

–¡NO, NO LO HARÁS! ¡CRUCIOOO!- gritó enfurecido.

La maldición fue perfectamente esquivada por Lestrange, quien desapareció al instante.

Inmediatamente el rubio entró al Aula de Pociones, para poner a salvo a Hermione. Pero ello había sido en vano. Su tía ya la tenía amordazada con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra sostenía la varita que tenía puesta en el cuello de la castaña.

–Ah por cierto Draco…me olvidaba de darte otra mala noticia. Mi querida hermana y el tonto de tu padre lamentablemente han muerto.

El rubio apretó el agarre de su varita, y sin pensarlo la alzó a la altura de su tía.

–Sí yo fuera tú no haría eso–dijo la bruja. –Baja la varita, y le daré una muerte rápida, haz una estupidez, y sufrirá–agregó en tono amenazante.

Por unos instantes Draco me miró. Así que asentí para que bajara su varita. Si tenía que morir en aquel momento, lo haría satisfecha, al saber que Harry había ganado, y que Lestrange, ya no tenía punto de comparación.

–Así que tú eres la razón por la que mi sobrino esté enamorado. Bien, haremos esto fácil y rápido. No quiero esperar a que Potter y compañía vengan a rescatarte, pero primero…

–¡AVADA KEDAVRA!–gritó la bruja, mientras tomaba desprevenido a su víctima.

Una luz verde se impactó de manera directa en el pecho de Draco.

Parecía que lo habían petrificado, pero la lagrima que recorrió su rostro, me indicó lo contrario. Esos ojos grises de los que me había enamorado, me estaban mirando por una última vez.

El dolor de los ungüentos en nada se comparaba con aquello. Era insoportable, ver cómo iba cayendo al suelo. Quise soltarme con todas mis fuerzas del agarre de ella, pero no fue suficiente. Las heridas provocadas por la maldición de Dolohov, habían vuelto a abrirse.

Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar mi rostro, al verlo en el suelo inmóvil. Quise gritar tan fuerte para que alguien viniera, pero Bellatrix me había colocado un hechizo silenciador con magia no verbal.

–Por favor, ¡hazlo! ¡Mátame de una vez!–rogué, mientras me inmiscuía en la mente de ella gracias a la legeremancia que había aprendido de él.

–Será un placer Sangre Sucia–

–¡AVADA KEDAVRA!–

…..

–¿Hermione?, ¿estás bien?–dijo una voz, que no parecía ser de otra persona que de Ronald.

–¡Draco! ¿Dónde está Draco?, ¡ella lo mató!–dije de manera desesperada, tratando de pararme de lo que parecía una cama.

–¡Fue todo una pesadilla Mione!. Trata de calmarte. ¡Estás a salvo!

–Pero donde está Draco, necesito verlo, necesito saber que él está bien, ¡por favor llévame con él Ronald!

–Hermione…Malfoy murió hace cinco años en la batalla de Hogwarts. Lo encontramos en el Aula de Pociones, y aún lado de él estabas tú. Tiempo después supimos que Bellatrix Lestrange lo había matado, pero a ti te salvó la Señora Malfoy. Cuando ella llegó al salón, vio a su hijo yaciendo en el suelo, y sin pensarlo usó la maldición asesina contra su hermana. Esté recuerdo lo tienes todas las noches, desde que nos casamos. Lo siento–

Ronald notó como las lágrimas se habían apoderado de mí, por lo que decidió dejarme sola, para procesar aquello. Parecía que estaba acostumbrado.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que había perdido a mi verdadero amor. Y aquello seguía doliendo igual. Lo amaba tanto, que estaba dispuesta a luchar por nuestro amor ante todos. Habíamos planeado buscar a mis padres juntos cuando la guerra terminara, y pedirles la bendición para casarnos, pero todo aquello quedaba ahora sólo en recuerdos. Lo que más me dolía es que la única oportunidad de decirle a Draco que estaba embarazada, la había tenido momentos antes de que muriera.

–¡Mami!–exclamó una vocecilla, que entraba a toda prisa a la habitación.

–¡Scorpius!, ¡ven con mamá mi cielo!–le dije, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

–¿Por qué estás llorando Mami?, ¿es por mi papi otra vez?–cuestionó inocentemente.

–Estoy bien mi amor. Lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño realmente hermoso con tu papi, porque me dijo que nos ama demasiado a los dos, y que siempre nos está cuidando. Así que hay que portarse muy bien.

–Yo también tuve un sueño con él, mami…–

–¡¿En serio, mi amor?! ¿y que te dijo papi?–le pregunté, mientras lo sentaba en mi rezago.

–Me dijo que me amaba, que le cuesta mucho no estar con nosotros, y que está orgulloso de tener un hijo como yo. Que he ido creciendo muy rápido, y que tengo que hacer más caso en lo que me digas. Me dijo que de vez en cuando puedo hacerle hechizos de broma a mi primo Albus, pero que aun así, tenemos que comportarnos bien cuando entremos a Hogwarts. Además me hizo prometer que debo cuidar de ti siempre, porque él no puede hacerlo. También dijo que hiciera caso a papá Ron, porque él es bueno con nosotros y nos ama. Y que no olvidáramos visitar a ms abuelos Lucius y Narcissa. Y dijo algo extraño que no entendí muy bien, me dijo que la muerte no puede detener el amor verdadero, sólo retrasarlo un poco.

Mi reacción, fue abrazarlo con tanta fuerza, que no me di cuenta que lo estaba apretando. Todas sus palabras me habían sacado una sonrisa. Pero cuando me menciono las últimas, supe que todo lo que acababa de decirme era verdad. Draco siempre me había dicho que aunque la muerte nos separara, esperaríamos el uno por el otro, porque así funcionaba el verdadero amor.

–¿Te gustaría dormir con mami Scorpius?–le dije, acariciando su pequeña carita.

–¡Siiiii!–exclamó recostándose juguetonamente a un lado de la cama.

…

Y desde esa noche, deje de tener la misma pesadilla de siempre.

FIN.


End file.
